Pick me marshall lee!
by fangs888
Summary: Marceline and marshall lee are dating but when marceline finds out fionna is in love with marshall and is trying to get rid of her what should she do! This is my first fanfiction! :)


(after a portal opened to Ooo and Aaa marshal lee and marceline started dating and were very happy)  
"NO i dont wanna" marcy said to marshall as marshal was trying to get her up to go see finn,fionna,jake and cake for picnic they agreed to go to "you already agreed to go it will be rude not to get up and go" mashall said trying to convince her to get "fine but you have to get out so i can change ok?" "fine but hurry up" *marshall left her room and slamed the door shut behind him* *marceline went back sleep well mashall thourt she was getting changed* (10 minutes later) "MARCY ARE YOU READY YET" there was no anser so he ran up stairs opened the door to marcys room and found her sleeping so he went over to her dresser and got a towl,one of her nicest black tank tops,so black jean shorts and some pretty black sandles he had brougt her the night before threw them in the bath room riped her blankets off her and turned the shower on "now marcy get in thet shower and GET READY!" "fine" she said as she was kind of giggling *marshall left the room with her room with he bankets to make shore she doest go back to sleep he shuts the door behind him and waits hovering over the couch* (10 minutes later) "IM READY" she floats down stairs "you look beatiful to bad it took you so long" they both laughed then grabed some red fruit (marceline had grew her self) and a giant blue blanket and start walking to finn and jakes tree hut (later at the tree hut) "FINN,JAKE WERE HERE" shouts marceline "FIONNA,CAKE WERE HERE" shouts mashall lee at the same time as marceline they laugh then marshall leens in to kiss maceline quikly marceline sticks a strawberry in his mouth and laughs "mmm yum i love strawberrys but not thet much i think id rather kiss you haha"they laugh then kiss "EWWW" fionna and finn scream "hahaha" laugh marshall and marceline "we should go now" says finn "yea but its realy sunny i need my hat i left it here last time i was here do you no were it is!?" asks marceline "yea ill get it but what about marshall hes a vampire to right? we'll need somthing for him!"says finn "ohh yea we can stop off at mine i think i have one of my fathers old hats thet might fit him" *finn went inside to get macelines hat* "marcy i cant find your hat" says finn "lets all look for it then cause i need my hat" says marceline *they all went inside to find her hat marceline found her hat lifted it up and under it was a little black leather book signed fionnas diary (if your wondering why fionnas stuff was there its cause finn and fionna were having a sleep over) so marceline decided to read it* "boring boring boring wait lets see this page"said mareline flicking through the pages the page she found was noted marshall lee in fionnas hand wrighting it said marshall is my secret crush his smile lights up my life his hair is soft and just the right kind of messy AND I LOVE IT! but he has marceline and as long as there together im just the third wheel thets why i have to do somthing to break them up because without marshall im not me and they spend to much time together so heres 10 things i love more then the rest about marshall lee awsome silky soft hair super cute fangs realy nice and awsome fasion sence pretty pale skin long red tongue cool and creepy bite marks in his neck of his awsome emotions awsome evil side of his funny and stupid jokes my favourite his beutifull amazing smile thet lights up my life im having a picnic soon ill try win marshall then marceline as a tear slowly and softly fell down her cheek she had thourt her and fionna were friend not eny more though "WHATS WRONG MARCY!?"marshall shouted well running to my side marceline quikly hid the book in her hat "ohh nothing i just thourt some one had riped my hat but its fine"lied marceline "we should go now then"said marshall lee "i wanna go home sorry i dont feel well i think im sick"marceline lied again "ohh alright marcy we'll go home if you want too"said marshall "finn,jake and cake me and marshall are leaving cause i feel sick"said marceline "just cause your sick doesnt mean marshall has to leave ay marshall dont you wanna hang out like we always did thet was so fun come on marshall lets hand like old times"said fionna "NO HES STAYING WITH ME I NEED HIM WITH ME"screamed marceline "wow marcy calm and sorry fionna but marcy needs me so i cant come but another time alright?"said marshall "alright so friday night we should go on a date like a friend date you know? is thet cool with you? just me and you alone together?"asked fionna "umm shore ill be their but i have to go now bye"says marshall "bye"says evry one *marceline runs out side crying with thr book still in her hat marshall was behind her* "WAIT MARCEY WHATS WRONG!?"screams marshall as they get to marcelines house marceline floated up stairs and on to her bed crying then marshall came to her sat on her bed next to her "whats wrong marcy are feeling alright?did i do somthing wrong? marcy are you jelous about my relationship with fionna cause i love you not her marcy i love you and you know thet right?"asks marshall "i know i love you to but you cant you umm i dont now how to put it" says marceline not wanting to tell him fionnas secret "marcy its ok you can tell me!"says marshall "i realy cant but i would if i could and you cant go with fionna on friday you just cant promice you wont!?"asks marceline "ok marcy i wont" says marshall THANK YOU FOR READYING TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE IN THE REVEWS!? :)


End file.
